Heart to Heart
by SpecialGirlz
Summary: I'm a terrific friend, right. Well, I'm not, let me start, after the battle of a Chaos, I lost my sword, Current, and my awesome powers. I've the greatest luck, than my dad, Poseidon, he disclaimed me again! I saved the darn world and he did...grr. There is a fact, that fact is that Poseidon has another daughter, Kallie and another son, Kaden. They're twin, twin devils! Back to me,
1. Chapter 1

Danelle POV

I'm a terrific friend, right. Well, I'm not, let me start, after the battle of a Chaos, I lost my sword, Current, and my awesome powers. I've the greatest luck, than my dad, Poseidon, he disclaimed me again! I saved the darn world and he did...grr. There is a fact, that fact is that Poseidon has another daughter, Kallie and another son, Kaden. They're twin, twin devils! Back to me, I was left in a coma state, during that time, 1 year to be exact, I ditched the godly world, Henna, everything. I couldn't stand the "devil twins" taking all my time, Percy and Annabeth; they got married and had their own time. This is the story of how Gods and Wielders collide through me!

13 years later, Ventus and I were taking a walk around New York. We thought I was better if he discovered something new; he was asleep for 12 years, so it was for the best. When we got the Manhattan, I felt electricity going through me as memories flooded back to me. "Dani, are you alive?" Ventus asked me. I replied, "What, do you think that I'm dead or something." with sarcastic tone that you can hear almost dripping.

After I said that, I saw a girl wearing blue jeans with holes in them and a camp half blood t- shirt. I instantly knew it was Henna, she changed, she didn't looked like I-COULD-KILL-YOU-IN-A-LOOK type like before, she has a sadder tone. I caused so many pains, but they caused even more.

"Ven, I'm pretty sure she will not survive!" I said in a frantic voice, he nodded and we both made our key blades appear. I went, "Guess it is time." I ran towards nobody, we both hit it and it disappeared while Henna was unconscious. Too bad she didn't see my armor, it was cool, when I pressed my necklace it, transformed into full body armour. Henna woke up in a shock, I said," V-girl, are you okay..." then something unexpected happen, she transported us to Olympus!

Henna

I can't believe that Dani is gone... again! Okay, how could it not get worse, there are the twins who think they're better than Danelle when they're not! Let I get back to the story, I was on Patrol, then there was something really weird, it was not a monster but... I don't know, but it is killing me that I didn't know the answer. Ugh! Think! I got it! Wait... I lost it... God... How can I not know what it is? Ugh! Think Henna, think! I know what it is now! It was...Nobody. A nobody-someone who doesn't have a heart... Aw man! Seriously? God. Well then. Here goes the fight! "Kaden! Take over! I got to...Um. Do something." While I'm fighting, I tell you something a bit about me and that nobody guy. We were BIG enemies. He's a nobody and I'm a demigod (Well a god). It's a thing between nobodies and demigods. But I'm a god. I can take him out like a candle light! But when we were fighting, his powers seemed stronger. What can I do?

Man. Help! Right at that moment, came Dani. "Thank god you're here!" Right after I said that, she turned her head then her eyes widen. "I know. A Nobody came out of nowhere. Help." It took like an hour to take out that nobody. I know something was wrong with him. I just don't know what. It took all my might, and Dani's. Uh oh... Danelle faints when she uses too much of her power. God... Why now? I called Cousin Apollo. He said to wave this stinky scent under her nose. Then she'll be up and at them. [Sorry cuz! But it reeked!] Sorry. Stinky Apollo's here... [Stop it! Fine... What about "Bad Poet?" No? Then Stinky Apollo it is!] As I was saying, [Stop! Or I'll blast you into a million pieces.] Wow! That actually worked! [No it didn't] [Garr...]

Ven then comes up, "Uh guys you Telis that she will have to wake up on her own or her dreams will be... You know what." You know what. "You know. Ventus is right. Don't you think Stinky Apollo?" "You know. I agree. (Now...What will be a good name for you?)" " What did you just say?" "Nothing'!" "Huh...That's right. Thought so." [Did you find a nickname for me yet?] [No... Too hard] [Because I'm perfect!] [No you're not!] [Yes I am!] [NO YOU'RE NOT!] [YES I AM!] [SO NOT!] [AM SO] [NO WA-] [JUST CONTINUE THE BLOODY STORY!] [Sorry Dani...]

Anyways. As I was saying. We got to save our friend. BIG TIME.

Danelle POV

Ventus and I looked around in amazement, Annabeth sure did her wonder, but I still like the other Olympus better. When I turned, I saw a girl with gem green eyes, green highlight, Kallie. Kallie wore a glare that can kill me... Again. I sighed, just then Zeus thundered, "Zeus, you don't remember me." I said in a happy, cheerful tone. Poseidon looked at me with Hurt in his eyes. Guess he is regretting what he did to me. Just then an army of heartless invaded Olympus. I looked over the Kallie, "well, since you're better them me why don't you defeat this army." I looked at her in victory. But that victory was short comes, "why don't you go?" I looked and nodded. Ven and I looked at each other, and then activate our armour, even Ares was impressed. Then our key blades appeared and defeated the army in one foul d link. But the army kept on coming; we retreated and made a plan. I will create a light shield and Ven, who is the faster one, will destroy the main guy. I created a shield around to throne and the others. Jade then pressured I to make the shied more power full, so did Kallie. They pressured me until I couldn't, well, my heart could and a entered my coma state. Luckily Ventus caught me.

I entered my dream worlds. Just as I did when I was knocked out like for five years. I walked around, feeling lonely until I heard a familiar voice that I didn't want to hear. "Be ready cause I am going to get you." it taunted me. That gave me the energy to wake up, I felt my heart, it was weak, but I'll survive. My eyes looked around the room but it locked into a trio of people who I knew we're Apollo, Ven, ANC Henna, they were fighting about nicknames and that sort. I wondered how long will it take them to realises I was awake. "Wait, where Danelle is?" the trio asked. I said, "Wow, it took you like... 1 hour to realise that I'm awake..." Henna pulled on the sweater I was wearing and said, "Why did you faint like that. You used to be able to do that and not faint." I looked at Ven, I replied, "Remember the fight with Khaos; I had to sacrifice my sword and my staff. They are the source of my power. I have a different source, with is my heart. SO if I over use my powers, I damage my heart. That is why Kallie, who has my sword now is really, I mean really powerful." Henna's eyes were wide with new information; it seems that I am the one who gives her most information to her. "Can I speak to Ven in private?" I asked, she replied with a yeah. I so knew she would be spying on me. I said," They're coming." Ventus looked at me. "Should we tell them?" he asked, I replied, "No, we'll not now." we walked into to throne room somehow, in the middle often room was Vanitas and Danchère; she is my evil like Vanitas is to Ventus. They didn't nicotine that they weren't us, wow the gods became really clueless, even Jade,( her name is Henna but I call her Jade since we're like in Elementary so I'll say Jade a lot.) How can they not see they have golden eyes, not blue, and a dark aura?

Ventus and I decided to march in on the conversation about the assault.

. Zeus went, "Attack!" and we went, "What the huh/Hera?" Hera scoffed, but she attacked along with everyone else. Henna transported near me, she held me, then threw me across the room, that is so going to leave a mark. Danchere appeared holding her keyblade over me. If she touches me, I will fuse with her, it would not be pretty. I got my keyblade and knocker knocked her of her feet, and then went near Ventus who almost defeat Vanitas. One problem to defeat them, if we defeat them, we defeat ourselves, yeah, we'll practical destroy my our hearts or if we're lucky, live. Kallie went, "Let's destroy them!" and everyone started to march, even Poseidon. I had an idea, even though I can't use my power, it makes me weak, my keyblade allowed me to increase my magic, meaning I can do spells without fainting.

I ran up, held my keyblade, and chanted, "Levitatus Liquidatus!" It made Kaden, Kallie, and Poseidon's water levitates and attacked Vanitas and 'Chere, it gave us an opening and we assaulted. Then I chanted, "Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man." The rope appeared and tied him up. This was our finishing move. Our key blades glowed, as we delivered the attack, I was worried, but I continued, Vanitas turned in a dust, raining all over us. Beside me Ventus collapses, I caught him and he did with me. He was stable, but Apollo checked on him. 'Chere taunted, "You can't destroy me, you'll destroy yourself, idiot." Luckily I wasn't a daughter of Athena or else it might have blown me up. Then the twin had to but in, they both said, "Are you sure you're the daughter of Poseidon, why don't you make a shield." They did that until I put on a spell on them, "Eillak dna nedak teiuq eb!" Then back to Danchere, I activated my armour and kept on slashing away, one right after the other. Henna looked at me in horror as she never saw this side of me before. I made my final move, Storm Fall, my keyblade glowed sea coloured, surging with energy, then blasting her with all I've got. She exploded into dust, but everything hit me. Then I collapsed, but it wasn't the last time.

I was back at Traverse Town, in front of me was someone is a black cloak, and I knew it was Roxas. He turned to me and said, "Dani, you'll need to wake up. And feel free to suggest my name." I went, "What?" and I woke up. I groaned as I tried to get up but Percy stopped me, he pushes me back, which hurts even more. This was the perfect time to ask about Annabeth. "So how is Annabeth?" Percy grinned, he replied, "Sure, it's been busy with the kid..." I went, "Wait, a baby!" He replied again, "Yeah, but it was a mind baby. Do you want to see it?" I nodded and he led to me to a secret room in the big house, there was Annabeth chasing a little boy about two around. The boy came and said, "I aunty Dani, my name is ugh..." "Doesn't he have a name?" I asked, they looked at each with guilt and answered, "Uh, we couldn't think of a name so we call him Kidd." I got on my knees, and examined him, he had little spikes, blue eyes, and they reminded me of ...Roxas. That is what he meant. "Roxas, that sounds like it." I said out of the blue. They looked at me and answered, "That is a good name. Do you like it?" Roxas nodded. I could tell his future will be bright, as in smart and literal future. He'll be himself, not another, I'm sure.

Henna

Yeah...So as Danelle was saying, I threw her across the room. Why? I thought Dani was Danchere. The "Evil her." Well, she did have gold eyes! Like Kronos. Don't blame me! [Sorry Dani... You okay?] [Yeah...] [Hey Stinky Apollo! Fix her!] [Why don't you? You're a god too!] [Well I'm too busy telling a story here!] Anyways, before he could go to her, Danelle knocked Danchere off her feet then teleported right beside. After, I don't remember, it is blurry.

I remember Danelle and the family a u like to call them came out of the big house. Chiron gave them of a room to keep the Kidd. He ran outside and I went down, I want to ask what his name is, he then said it was Roxas. Ventus, who was behind gave that you got to be kidding look then looked up to Dani, who just smiled. "Why are you doing that?" Percy, Annabeth, and I asked at the same time. "Zeus jinx, personal jinx, no I'm under a roof, no you're under me!" Ventus and Dani were just looking at us strangely. "It's something. Personal." I said trailing off, she just shrugged then Annabeth ask Dani and Ventus why is Roxas so special. Dani replied," Roxas was special..." And trailed off as I did. We dropped the subject. It felt awkward. It was a long battle ahead of us. Roxas is like Luke, I guess you can say. [Bet Percabeth would be disappointed. Right because?] [Yeah! Up top!] [Up top...] [Ahem!] [Oops! Sorry...]

Percy POV

What happened, our wonderful son Roxas now corrupted with darkness? I blame it on Danelle, one boy said to me, "Names have power." It is true; his name means Leader, Strength, Courage, Warrior, Wisdom, Stands Alone, and Child of Heaven. What have we gone wrong! I followed Danelle out beyond the camp border. Ventus was off doing his things, he need his time. She said, "Oh Roxas, what am I going to do?" I thought, Roxas, as in my son, but beside her, a figure shimmered. He was wearing a black cloak, when he put down his hood, I was shocked, and he looked so much like my Roxas. Now I see when Danelle called him Roxas. He said," don't worry; he doesn't have keyblade powers, right. ". Danelle looked up to him, I knew that looked, her eyes looked like a storm that is going to spill out, hat is a key lade anyway. The weapon that Dani used during the fight, I wasn't there so I hadn't a Clyde what it is. But when I looked up, she was holding a key like something, its handle was curved, with a starfish charm, its teeth were similar to dad's trident top. I just tried forgot it and just when on doing my in business, but I still on remembering Danelle, does she have something to Roxas, Roxas remind of me so much like Luke, I think he is reanimated of Luke. I have talk to Henna about Danelle. When I to Hennas mansion on Olympus, I talked to her. She thought it was weird too. Henna did her, her keyblade, but she described it to look very simple, not how I saw it. I think it is time to confront Danelle. We flashed to in front of her; I was able to flash because I am a god. What I didn't know was that she was in the throne room on Olympus, but it wasn't the Olympus I knew, it was a completely new one! Every god was different colors, literally! Danelle then gave an owl to a blue goddess and scampered over to us. "Well, this is my brother Percy, and my "Sister-in-law" Jade. " she stuttered, they looked at her, "Okay, I'll go Get Hercules." How it possible, Hercules is is like dead! But it wasn't the Jerk-clues I knew; this guy had orange hair, and had such a nice personality! Danelle then said, "Uh, we have to go, and you're welcome for taking care of Ibid." and she flashed us out. They she yelled, "What was that for?!" They I said," Where are we?" She then rubbed her temples, and said, "Welcome to Olympus Coliseum, also known as Athens, also known as Herd's home." Luckily Annabeth wasn't here or else show would have gone crazy. Plus with the Roxas situation, it would have made her worst.

Henna POV

Yeah... Percy's like just weird... He's seeing someone who looks like his son and he[Well he looked like Roxas!] [Shah Percy! I'm telling a story here!] Sorry... Continuing! He might even go crazy! [Garr.] [Just joking!] [You better be!] (No) Anyways, all I'm trying to say is: Percy has gone wild! [Grr.] [Well you kind of have...]

Danelle POV

They almost found about the "real" Roxas. If they did, the Hera would go loose. I know, but they is evil rising, that evil is trying to get Roxas, if they get Roxas, they get Sora, if they get Sora, it will affect Ventus, which will affect me. It is a gigantic reaction. That reaction will end bring "Chere out, if Chere come outs, somehow it will go downhill. My thought was disturbed when Rachel, the oracle came in, her voice change, in an instant I knew it was going to be a prophecy.

The worlds shall collide

The titans a mother will rise

Defeat forever with key of betrayal

Ends with a story tale

I knew what was going to happen, Coronus and Gaea were going to rise and the same time and a keyblade will defeat them. I have to tell Henna, but I'll leave out the information about me being a key blade, well she knows u a key blades e but she doesn't know about the worlds too. Then the OC Athena appeared, I guess it was time to take care of Ibid the owl. Right then, Henna walked spotting Athena, she pulled out her dagger, and Athena pulled out her weapon, then I sidestepped right in between them, and said, "Woah, you want to hurt your own mom Henna." Henna put down her weapon down and said, "How can she be my mom, she is blue for crying out loud!" I tried to think of an excuse but the truth came out of my mouth and a slap to the back of my head. Henna's eyes filled up with the same sparkle when I told her about the keyblade. "So the Gods we saw was...ugh, I guess that is what the prophecy meant, well the first line, by the way, cute owl!" she continued after I said the whole truth. "Oh, this is Athena's owl, Ibid, she asked me to take care of him instead of Hercules because of the last incident-Ares took Ibid,-, so I take care of him every time Athena is really busy. Ibid is a really special owl..." I said but was cut off to a slap to the head again, those are really painful. "Well Athena you can go back to Olympus, it seems that I can't take care of ibid now..." I said but was cut off again to a rumbling sound and the whole place shaking. Why am I always cut off!

[Be quiet, I did not disturb you when you said your part!]

We -excluding Athena- ran to the throne room, right there was Kronus and Gaea, alive and well standing, right the middle was Danchere, I could believe it, she was the one to bring back them. "Dani, welcome to your worst nightmare!"

Zeus POV

"Dani, welcome to your worst nightmare!" said the girl with golden eyes too similar to father's. I knew Danelle was a threat, I knew it! But Danelle recoiled," Why don't I just destroy you and the weapon Danchere!" The girl, Danchere started laughing, "You idiot, don't you realise again that we are made from the same heart. If you destroy me, you'll destroy yourself!" Dani replied, "That is a risk I'm willing to take to save my friends!" Danelle, she was willing to take her own life? Kronus then interrupted me, "Minotaur got your tongue, well Zeus, wait till you see the unlimited blade!" Everyone's eyes widened but Danielle's, Henna's eyes. "How did you rise Coronus and Gaea, we defeated you!" I thundered. Gaea smiled, "Thanks to Roxas and Danchere!" I looked at Danelle, well everyone did. "Hey, why are you looking at me, blame it on Zeus, when he took my power, he created Danchere!" she said, and then everyone looked at me. Just get on to the fight!

Danelle POV

The fight started, I aimed for Roxas, I tried to convince, and I knew he felt like he had to be the next Percy or Annabeth, in the shadow. "You're your own person Roxas, believe that Roxas I knew felt this way. " I said, he paused and said, "You knew another Roxas?" When he did say that, the real Roxas came, almost ghostly, and said, "I'll take it from here." and disappeared. Percy and Annabeth had their mouth hanging wide open that a hell-hound could fit in their mouth.

I turned to see Henna fight Danchere, luckily she wasn't destroying her, she's barely hitting her, but every hit she does, it hurts. The rest of the gods and demigods were fought Kronus and Gaea. I ran so fast and started slashing and casting, calling upon the gods from OC to give me a temporary blessing, which is a blessing that lasts up to a week, every gods gave me their blessing from OC. The gods were gawking me, including Henna, I was glowing every colour, heck even Kronus and Gaea was looking. This was the perfect time to hit Kronus and Gaea. Both of them turned into pages, I chanted, "Turn this betrayal to an ending of a story's tale!" and turning into a book, which hopefully will last till the end of time.

Only Danchere was left, my spell left everyone but me unconscious. Then all of a sudden, a bright light engulfed the whole room. Out of the light came Roxas, well the namesake, he had a keyblade, of darkness, similar to Rica but different. "You have a keyblade, did Roxas give it to you." He nodded and we pay attention to 'Chere. We attacked our key blades on opposite sites, setting beams, and other power to Danchere. She then pushed both of us, but I reacted quickly and ran, hitting her but she hit my back instead, it was so unbearable that I dropped my keyblade. Roxas ran up and grabbed it, sending out the final ray at Danchere, absorbing into me, the end.

A few hours later, the reward ceremony started, I hated them, people like Kaden and Kallie getting rewarded with immortality. Then Zeus turned to me but before he could say something, I said, "Go to Roxas, he is a bigger hero than Me.", "Very well then, Roxas do you accept being the Protector of Olympus?" Roxas looked at me, I nodded, and he said, "Sure, I'm sure the original Roxas would be proud." Zeus looked at him funny but shrugged it off. Roxas started to glow be Zeus chants something in Greek. Zeus then turned to me, but I cut him off, "No need to reward me, someone else would, right?" I made sure to make sure I was loud; I got a reply, "Right, you so deserve it." Everyone was looking around, I just smiled as Hermes appears, and "Zeus said to come over for a gigantic party, courtesy of Baucus." Everyone was now glaring, especially the twin, they said, "How come she gets a party!" I replied, "Because I'm Hercules closest friend, plus I'm on Zeus good list. Ah, I loved Prometheus Academy, and all the adventures we had." Now everyone was looking at Zeus. Maybe it is time for them to meet. Just then Ibid flew into the throne room, then one by one, the other. I was overjoyed my happiness flowing everywhere. The party was great, but I feel something is wrong, like I'm missing something...

Henna

Yeah, I'm back. But it's the last one in this story. So don't worry, we're gonna be back. [Right Dani?] [Right.] Alright...God. Where do I start? … So, before I go, let me tell you the dream I had. It was strange. I was falling towards a circular stain glass with picture of Danelle holding her keyblade, then all of a sudden the stain glass shattered, falling along with the pieces was Danelle, falling. She then turned into the shooting star and my dream ended. Wow... Short story, right? [You only said a few things!] [Shh Dani!] Yeah, that's the end! Later!


	2. Reply to Reviews

Sorry, I know you guys hate this notes but here is where I'll reply to your reviews. This is not a real chapter, I know that fanfiction doesn't allow this but this better, so I don't "clog" up the story. I like personally replying to review because it makes others feel comfortable.

**From a pro write (Guest):** Thank you for you flame. I don't consider your review constructive criticism. There are stories that I've read that have 100,000 words which is way more words than this story has-4,163. I know it may be boring, but we're trying! We're novice writers!


End file.
